compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jenver Walker
Jenver Walker is a Human male, who is currently working with the Dorinian Military Corps. Description Jenver Walker is a handsome male Corellian human with black hair, dark skin, and piercing eyes that see everything. Though an average-sized human, he carries with him a quiet confidence and presence that makes him seem commanding in stature. He normally wears smart suits from the finest designers in the galaxy something he prides himself in, and something that also contributes to his confident, authoritative look. Jenver is trim and keeps himself in shape. Young Life and School Youth During his adolescence, he and his friends did what a lot of young Corellian kids did: they got in trouble. Much of it started off innocently, that is, until they got older. Many of his old pals chose to work for the many small and medium-sized crime cartels around the Corellian sector. To them, the life of a petty criminal was a way off the planet and out of the old city. Jenver, too, wanted off the planet and he wanted nothing else than to be a pilot. Pilot Dreams Walker was indeed a skilled pilot, which was not uncommon for a Corellian but Jenver’s skills made the best smugglers take notice. Even his cocky friends had to grudgingly admit that he was the best among them. Jenver had plenty of opportunities to join CorSec(the Corellian Security Force) or one of the smuggling operations, but he was smarter than that and wanted more than that. He didn’t want to be a mere criminal or a CorSec cop. He didn’t know what his future held. All he knew was that he loved to fly. He had holographs of a N-1 Starfighter and a X-Wing Starfighter that he would project into his darkened room late at night to fall asleep to. During his spare time, Jenver even liked to study starfighter and freighter technical documentation. It was much more interesting than his schoolwork and his knowledge of small and medium sized craft became extensive. Dreams Change Though he did not want to become anything other than a pilot, he was mesmerized the first time he saw a newscast that had a feature story about destroyer droids. To him, the destroyers and other battle droids he started learning about were amazingly beautiful and masterful pieces of technology and art. He had found his new passion. Life after School After he finished school, he told his parents that he was leaving Corellia for the CIS. His parents were shocked but not too shocked. They knew of Jenver’s thirst for knowledge and were thankful that he was going to get, as his mother put it, “a decent, respectable job.” Too many of Jenvers’s friends ended up running from the law or smashing into a asteroid running from the law. He currently is a new recruit in the DMC. Personality and Beliefs Personality Jenver is an ambitious person, eager to please his superiors. He is loyal to his close friends and likes the idea of promotion through deeds beginning as a small person in a large community until able to break through and become something more important. Jenver keeps in good contact with his friends and tries to meet new people every day in the DMC, Trade Federation and the CIS. He connects well to most types of people especially when the person is open to others. He often likes to poke fun at people through sarcasm but knows it's time and it's place. Jenver can be serious when needed, and fun and loose when the time is right. He knows when is the time to act serious and when it is to laugh. He apologizes and is sorry when he makes mistakes, which is rather often. Jenver will help anyone who is in need, he likes to help those in trouble, as well as listening to other's problems. He likes his fellow Corellians and has no problem with other races. Jenver is not a racist, he doesn't hate someone for their appearance, but he may show some dislike for someone in a conflicting political affliation. He has a great sense of humour while being a budding pilot. Beliefs Jenver has his own code and perspective about life and people. He believes everyone should above all, respect each other, and never disrespect someone, especially if they don't know him/her. He thinks that if you treat someone well, they will treat you well back. Betrayal and disloyalty is strictly a violation of Jenver's beliefs. He is, however, quick to forgive and move on. Jenver is the type of person who likes to stay on the fence for most subjects. He has the ability to see both sides of a coin and argue it. He is known to stick up for people he has never seen before, usually to the dismay of his friends. His belief is that when one person talks about another the opinion is biased so he must fix that bias to allow for a conclusion to occur As far as the creation of the galaxy, Jenver had no idea whatsoever and wishes it to stay like that. He believes in the force but also believes that most force-sensitive people abuse it's power. He believes in a god but keeps his belief flexible enough not to seem pious. He does not believe in fate or pre-written life for everyone. He will rather avoid talking about it then explaining his beliefs. He simply tries to be a good person putting the faction above most. Category:Individuals Category:Human